


Snowflake

by NataliaSteven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, Snowflake - Freeform, The Black Widow, mcu - Freeform, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaSteven/pseuds/NataliaSteven
Summary: Steve buys Nat a present he's not too sure about, as it involves a level of sentiment she's not entirely comfortable with.





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I realize I have not posted in at least a few months, but I am back with a short Christmas story for you all! Christmas is my favorite holiday so I couldn't not post anything for it. If anyone has any requests for me while I'm on break I'll try to get some more writing done, I'm always looking for inspo! This one was inspired by Sia's "Snowflake" off her Christmas album, for example. I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and if you don't celebrate it a fantastic day.

Natasha sat up with a yawn and looked to her right to see a pile of empty sheets and a small envelope sitting on the bed. She rolled her eyes and leaned over to pick it up, but stopped as she heard the door creak open.  
“Morning!” said an all too peppy Steve.  
“What are you wearing?” She said with a tired laugh.  
“A santa hat!” He replied with a grin.  
Natasha sighed and fell back against her pillow.  
“Its too early for this.” she said with a groan.  
“It’s 11:30, Nat. Besides, its Christmas!”  
Natasha groaned a second time, louder.  
“Come on, don’t be such a grinch.” Steve whined.  
She bolted upright at the accusation.  
“I am not a grinch! I have red hair, and a much cuter dog. Where is Poppy anyways?”  
“She’s eating.”  
“Oh. Well then, what is this?” she asked, holding up the white envelope.  
“It’s a present, for you. I must have left it in here…”He responded, walking over to take it from her hands. She pulled it back away from him with a smirk.  
“And why can’t I have it now?”  
“Because, it..er, it goes with another gift. And you have to open that one first for it to make sense.”  
“Fine.” She said, handing the card back to Steve with a pout.  
“The sooner you come out into the living room, the sooner you get to open it.” He said.  
Natasha hopped up out of bed and hurried out the open door behind him.  
“Well then what are we waiting for, let’s go!”

Natasha sat herself on the floor right next to the tree and began picking up presents with her name on it and putting them into a small pile in front of her. Steve’s collection took shape just in front of hers, and when he walked into the room Natasha pointed behind them, indicating she wanted him to sit there.  
Natasha opened her gifts first, and then Steve opened his. There weren’t many for them, in fact the pile of their small bull dog’s gifts had somehow grown to be twice the size of theirs combined. Only after all the gifts had been open, and Poppy had thoroughly torn apart half of the stuffed animals she had been given did Steve’s mysterious card make a reappearance accompanied by a small box.  
Natasha smiled sweetly.  
“This better be good, Rogers. With all that anticipation..” she joked, but Steve’s nervous laugh proved he was too legitimately nervous to appreciate it.  
She unwrapped the small box first, per instructions, and when she had finally gotten down to just the smooth blue exterior she flipped open the lid to reveal a beautiful silver necklace with a snowflake pendant. Natasha smiled wide and looked up at Steve.  
“Thank you, I love it.” She said, leaning over to kiss him but she stopped her short, picking the card off the ground and handing it to her again.  
“Open it.” He reminded her.  
“Fine.” She replied in a confused tone, ripping open the envelope to reveal a blue and white card with glittery snowflakes spattered across the front.  
She looked up at him with a grin and flipped open the card to reveal a small paragraph in Steve’s handwriting. She began to read, the entire time Steve studying her expression.

Natalia,  
I’m sure you’re wondering why I got you a gift relating to snow when it’s barely your 7th favorite thing. It is not because of the piles of it that gather all around in the winter time, but because of each individual flake. No two are alike, and each are beautiful in their own special way. You, Natasha, are my snowflake. You are unlike anyone I have or ever will know and I love every part of what makes you YOU. I got you this necklace to always remind you of how very special you are to me. I hope you like it and didn’t find this message too long and boring. Merry Christmas!  
With love,  
Steve.

Natasha finished reading the message and looked up to Steve with misty eyes. He instantly moved next to her and put an arm around her shoulder.  
“I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you, Steve.”  
“You were just yourself. And that’s all I could have asked for.”  
She smiled big as a tear began to fall and he held her tight to his chest.  
“Merry Christmas, my snowflake.” he said, putting a hand on her cheek and pulling her lips up to his in a kiss.  
"Merry Christmas, Steve."


End file.
